The Cartoon Hunger Games
by JPtoony
Summary: When 24 characters from Cartoons and Video Games are thrown into a battle to the death, only one is allowed to make it out alive. The only question is... who? WARNING! This story will be very gory. Well, it IS the Hunger Games.
1. Day one, Part one

REMAINING CONTESTANTS

Series 1- Mordecai and Rigby

Series 2- Finn and Jake

Series 3- Gumball and Darwin

Series 4- Peter and Lois

Series 5- Mario and Luigi

Series 6- Sonic and Tails

Series 7- Gwen and Trent

Series 8- Mike and Zoey

Series 9- Greg and Rowley

Series 10- Beast Boy and Raven

Series 11- Amethyst and Pearl

Series 12- Steve and Creeper

**POV Mario**

_ Whirrrrr…_

That is the sound my platform makes as it slowly begins to rise from out of the ground. I am being thrown into a fight to the death with 23 other major characters from cartoons and video games. We were chosen one day. My brother and I.

_Flashback~_

_Mario is standing in a large, open, mushroom-shaped field with every other major character from his series standing by him Yoshi, Toadsworth, even the Princesses. But what horrified him the most was his brother, who was standing right next to him. "This is sick, "he thought to himself. "Last year, we tried to revolt against the creationists. They created us. Treated us like puppets. Marionettes." After pausing for a moment, he chuckled, making a morbid attempt at humor. "Heh. I get it. MARIOnette."_

_Looking up, he saw Princess Peach elbowing him in the back with a look of complete horror on her face. "Wait, wha-"he started, only to get cut off by Toad._

"_They called you." The small mushroom said solemnly. _

_With worry flashing all over his face, he quietly walked up to a stage with an elderly, female toad. "Now, n-ay-uxt up iy-us…" she said with a ridiculously thick Boston accent, "Lew-eeyg-aye Mah-rei-ouh." Mario's face paled considerably at his brother's name being called._

_Well, if Mario's face was pale, Luigi's was paper-white. Like, there was no blood left in it at all. The green-clad brother slowly began to walk up to the stage next to his red-clad brother, trembling with every step. When, they met on top of the stage, Mario could see that Luigi was about to cry. "Ay-und, he-yere a-hr your trib-yutes from ser-ayes fay-ve! Any lay-ust words, bouy-s?" The elderly toad asked them. When she was only met with silence, she muttered, "Did-yunt thank so."_

_End flashback~_

I still can't believe it. I'm supposed to kill my own flesh and blood. I can't do it.

**POV Mordecai**

Of course Rigby and I were chosen to compete today. Benson probably rigged the votes so that we would get chosen for this. He probably won't even miss us. Muscle Man won't as well. Skips might**, **but if he will, he won't show it. Pops and Thomas will definitely cry once we're gone, and HFG will remain indifferent. He always is, unless Muscles is involved. God, this sucks so much.

**POV Greg**

There is no chance that Rowley or I will make it out of here under any circumstances. We are two of the weakest people in our school, as well as probably out here. I've seen all of the other contestants. Look at the others. The only other tributes we stand a chance against are the cat and the goldfish. Gumball and Darwin were their names if I'm not mistaken. If we could bust out of a fight to the death together, we might be good friends.

_Click._

We have finally risen to the arena we are supposed to slaughter each other in. And while my eyes adjust to the sunlight, a small gasp escapes from my lips.

I can't believe my luck.

**POV Darwin**

Yes! We are in a school! We are currently in a gymnasium, with a large, backpack-like structure in front of us. I have to stand on this podium for a full minute until we are allowed to run away to freedom.

There is no way I could ever kill another living, breathing being. I'm a paci-fish! I am just lucky because I know my way around. This seems to have similar architecture to my school as well.

**POV Finn**

Once I look around, I can see several things spilling out of and hanging in the huge backpack. We were told it is called a cornucopia. Anyways, My eyes scan the large supply pile Knife… Backpack… Sleeping bag… Shank… Large sword… whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up. A large sword? That is MADE for me.

I'm going to get that sword. The largest one of the bunch.

**POV Amethyst**

I'm totally confident that I could win. We have only 5 seconds left until we have to go and brutally hack away at each other anyways. I could kill them all. Who cares about it anyways?

The clock says 2 seconds left, and my eyes lock in on a bright purple backpack. That one will be mine. With one second left, I decide to get myself ready. I morph into a cheetah…

And I am blown to bits. I look down at my chest, only to see the amethyst gem shatter into several pieces.

Then, everything goes dark.

**POV Creeper**

Sss? Ss ssssss ssss sssss ss sssssssss. Sss. SSS. SSSSSSSSSSSS-

_BOOM!_

Translation: What? I swear I heard another explosion I am designed to explode with others. SSSSSSSSS-

**POV Mario**

Everyone is slightly confused as to what is happening. Two people have already died. This is horrible. To even my odds, I lunge for the person on my right, a fatty who has tripped and is trying to get up.

I rush over to him; I believe his name was Peter. Luigi and Toad would enjoy watching the show he was on, "Family Guy", I believe. I have seen how terrible of a person he is. I will feel no remorse for when he is killed.

I wrap my arms around his neck, choking him. He pitifully tries to struggle for about a minute as he tries to scratch my face, but to no avail. Then, he begins to relax. Since my head is right next to his ear, I remember all of the people that he has killed. Into his ear, I whisper, "You are going to rot in hell." His head goes slack, and I see his eyes glaze over.

For good measure, I slam his head against the hard, concrete ground. Once. Twice. Three times. After the third time, his head splits open, fragments of skull fly in different directions, and he lays face-down in a pool of blood and brain matter.

**POV Raven**

I sprint off of my platform, and grab the first things I see. A grey lunchbox. A pack of… liquid cyanide? A small blow dart gun with three dozen darts. More than enough. As I run away, I check to see where Beast Boy is. Robin would kill me if I left him behind, and made it home.

I glance to my left. A small, orange fox with two tails is getting his throat slit by a short raccoon, who quickly scampers off with a small backpack. A guy with a green shirt and black pants, Trent, runs towards me with a set of throwing knives. He throws one at me, but I jerk my head away at the last second. A lock of my purple hair falls onto my shoulder. As I look up, ready to test out my arsenal of darts and poison, a bright, diamond sword erupts from his chest. He slowly looks down, blood dripping from his mouth, as the sword is thrusted upwards until it is at his neck. It is sickeningly turned to the side, and is jerked back and forth until his head falls off of his body. Where his neck once was, is now just purely ragged, bloody flesh.

I fight back vomit as I see the blocky man shake Trent's blood off his sword nonchalantly, and run off with a leather helmet in his hand. Glancing to my right, I see Pearl, the really tall and pale woman, looking distraught as she cleanly slices up Finn's face with a sword she wrenched out of his hand, and his yellow dog lying rad a few feet away, a knife buried in his left eye.

Beast Boy is slowly backing up against a wall with the fat 7th grader's neck broken and a knife in his hands. Beast Boy himself has an interesting weapon, a mace in either hand, while a tall woman with red hair is glaring at him menacingly. I quickly load a dart, dip it in the poison, and aim it at her neck. The dart whistles through the air, and it hits its mark. As Lois pulls the dart out of her jugular vein, she is already coughing up blood and is falling onto one knee. Beast Boy, seeing an opportunity for saving himself, smashes her head with the maces in his hands numerous times. Her head is caved in, skull, blood, and brains are all one now. Her bright green blouse is now completely brownish with blood.

Beast Boy looks up, noticing me and smiles good-naturedly. "Alliance?" is all he asks.

**POV Greg**

Running away. That is all I need to worry about now. I managed to run away. I can find the wepons that I'll need at any time. Maybe. If you can count pencils and safety scissors as weapons.

As I'm walking, I see two people in front of me. They seem to be chatting quietly. I sneak up behind them so that only a thin wall is separating us. I quietly plead that the wall is as thin and crappy as my school's. After feeling it for a moment, I can confirm that it is only plaster, and will be incredibly weak.

I grab a pair of sharp scissors. As quietly as I can, I separate them so they form dual shanks, with one in each hand. As I hold the one in my right hand up to the wall, I pause for a moment. I think, _wait, I can't KILL someone, can I? They probably both have good families at home like I do. I… I'll do it if I have to. _I finish, and thrust the incredibly sharp knife through the wall. It sinks into it easily, even with my miniscule strength. I hear a feminine scream from outside, confirming that I killed the dude. As I meekly look through the window above me, I see Zoey crying over the dead body of Mike, with blood flowing freely through the wound in his neck.

She looks up, with her eyes filled with rage. I try to defend myself with one of my shanks, but she has me in a headlock before I can do anything. She whispers in my ear, "This is for Mike." Her voice was full of hatred.

My head is jerked to the side, and alongside a sickening CRACK, everything goes dark for a moment. Then, I see myself lying on the ground, obviously dead, with Zoey lying in the fetal position next to Mike, sharing a pool of blood.

**DEATH LIST/PLACING**

**24****th****- Amethyst. Blown up by land mines, gem shattered.**

**23****rd****- Creeper. Blown itself up once it heard Amethyst's explosion.**

**22****nd****- Peter. Strangled to death by Mario, then had head repeatedly smashed into ground.**

**21****st****- Tails. Throat slit by Rigby.**

**20****th****- Trent. Stabbed through chest by Steve, then had his head messily severed.**

**19****th****- Jake. Stabbed trough eye and into brain by Pearl.**

**18****th****- Finn. Sliced through face by Pearl.**

**17****th****- Rowley. Neck snapped by Lois.**

**16****th****- Lois. Shot in the neck by Raven with a poisonous dart, then had her head smashed open by Beast Boy.**

**15****th****- Mike. Stabbed through neck by Greg.**

**14****th****- Greg. Neck snapped by Zoey.**

**Ah, yes. Good ole gory fun! **

**I recently re-read the Hunger Games and Catching Fire, so I figured, why not? So, I wrote this all in the span of about 3 hours. **


	2. Day one, Part two

REMAINING CONTESTANTS

Series 1- Mordecai and Rigby

Series 3- Gumball and Darwin

Series 5- Mario and Luigi

Series 6- Sonic

Series 7- Gwen

Series 8- Zoey

Series 10- Beast Boy and Raven

Series 11- Pearl

Series 12- Steve

**POV Sonic**

_Just keep running. _The little voice in my head tells me this. This school, it can't stretch on forever, right? I've got to find the edge of this place. Once I get there, then maybe I could use it to my advantage somehow.

Running, I turn into a chemistry room. There are chemicals everywhere, and a few irons lying around. I quickly dash to the back of the room, and clutch the lunchbox I'm holding. I smirk slightly as I see the cover. Sonic the Hedgehog 2.

Zipping open the small container, I pump my fist quickly, and yell out, "Yesss…" Inside is three chili dogs, and a small pack of pretzels. I chomp down on one of the long hot dogs , and wipe some excess chili off of my face. Suddenly, a sound like thunder goes off.

_BOOM!_ Oh yeah. They said each one of those… cannons, I think… represent a dead contestant. Kind of depressing, really. _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

_So, 11 people are dead, huh? I hope Tails isn't one of them. The poor kid's only 8 years old… _I think. That would be pretty terrible if he died, though.

"I thought I heard something in here…" I hear a female voice say. She probably came during the cannons. _I don't have a weapon, but maybe…_

I rush over to the irons, I think soldering irons. Tails said something about them once. They were very, very, _very_ hot. There must be at least three of these plugged in, and a sign next to them that says 'WARNING! 560 degrees!' Huh. That could work. I grab one in each hand, and run out the door. They are burning hot, my gloves are starting to blacken, and I run to the door, and hurl them ahead of me. A scream fills the air, and skin starts to burn.

**POV Rigby**

Finding Mordecai is my biggest concern right now. Those dudes who were in charge of this said something about "two tributes from the same series coming out alive", but whatever; I wasn't really listening.

I reach the doors of the school, and tug on the doors with all of my strength, which, in my defense, wasn't that much. I tugged on them, and the left one fell off of its hinges! With a loud _BOOM!, _I couldn't help but wonder, _Am I dead?_ Getting up, I saw my leg was bent unnaturally, but outside the school was a small town. Small houses, a library, a supermarket… a supermarket?! That's awesome! I need food, since the only thing I got in the beginning was a tiny knife, and I feel bad for killing someone with it already.

I limp over to the supermarket, when an arrow flies by me and catches in a car by me. I hold the top of my snout, whining, "OWWW! That hurt!" ,when I hear someone walking up. "Agh! Why did I throw away that bloody knife?!"

I brace my arms over my face, backing into a brick wall of the school, when I hear an annoyingly familiar voice. "Hey, dude. Nice to see you didn't die."

"Mordecai!" I cried out, trying to run up to him. The pain in my leg says otherwise. He walks up with a large, pea- green duffel bag, an axe in either hand, and a bow slung over his shoulder and a quiver behind his back. There is about a half of a dozen arrows in the quiver.

"You may want to protect yourself with this, "he says nonchalantly as he lightly tosses me one of his black tomahawks. I fumble with it for a second before finding the handle and swinging it freely. It slips out of my grip and flies back into the car with the arrow in it. As we walk over to the car to retrieve our weapons (or in my case, lean on Mordecai's waist whilst I hobble over), a loud _BOOM!_ Shakes us from our thoughts.

"Who do you think it was?" I ask quickly.

" I think I saw Sonic and Pearl fighting back there." He mutters.

"I see."

Once our weapons are retrieved, we decide to stock up on some food, by heading to the supermarket. Mordecai more flung me over his shoulder, and we walked into the large, food-riddled area. "Sweet!" I yelled out, hitting my chest with my fist. Everything in the store looked good. The fruit was bright red, the breads were warm, and… well, that was about it. It was still good.

"Grab all of the food you can, shove it in the bag, and run!" Mordecai yelled. Under the fluorescent lighting of the store, I finally got to get a good look at my leg, the one crushed under a door. It was bent at an unnatural angle, blood was still running out of some areas. It was a wonder I walked for 30 meters.

"Uh, Mordecai?" I asked meekly. He looked up questioningly from tossing 5 or 6 oranges into the bag. "Yes?"

"I think you might want to look at this…" I trailed off, motioning to my hurt leg. He quickly inhaled through gritted teeth, and turned back to the food. "Yeah, that's pretty bad, "he mumbled through a roll of rye bread. "Hope some sponsors are feeling like sending you some 'magical healing medicine', or you're screwed."

"Naw, really?!"

"Just grab all of the food you can reach and let's go." He said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I heard chuckling and saw a body move. "Hey." I whispered. When he didn't respond, I tried to catch his attention. "Hey, Mordecai." I tried again, shaking his leg slightly.

"Ugh, what?" He complained, facing me.

"I think someone's watching us-" I said, before getting cut off by an arrow embedding itself in Mordecai's chest. "MORDECAI!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes.

He coughed a few times before doubling over. He seemed to be trying to say something. Each cough brought a new mouthful of blood onto the floor. "D-dude…" He said weakly.

"Yeah?" I asked shakily, shaking him mildly to keep him awake.

"You have to…" Another cough. "You have to get rid of this place. People are going to use this… get rid… of… it…" He trailed off, his eyes glazing over. "M-mordecai?" I weakly asked, shaking him roughly. No response. "MORDECAI!" I yelled out, almost crying. _BOOM! _The figure passed by, grabbing our duffel of food. No way.

"This is for Mordecai." I muttered under my breath, before hurling my tomahawk with all of my might. It flew, and from the scream of pain, I probably hit my mark. Judging by the fact that the bag dropped seconds, later, I probably cut into the figure's arm. Also, on a related note, the scream sounded feminine.

I grabbed the bag and crawled away as fast as I could, unknowingly leaving a trail of blood behind me. I crawled into a nearby car outside of the store, ignoring the protest my leg gave when it was drug against the rocky asphalt, and plopped into the car. I slid through the broken glass window. Making sure no one was around to hear, I began to cry quietly.

_Why Mordecai?_

**POV Beast Boy**

Raven and I were pretty lucky. We only had a few cuts and bruises here or there, and made it out of the school. In terms of weapons, I had my two maces and a machete, and alongside her blow gun, she picked a long, pirate-like sword from the dead lady's hand. When I questioned her about it, she reluctantly said, "I liked how big it was."

That's what she said. Heh.

Also, I managed to get a green (nice!) string-bag with a bottle of water-purifying tablets and a sleeping bag.

Anyways, we managed to get away from the school with all of our stuff. There was a door lying down with the hinges ripped off, and a precarious blood trail behind it, leading away. Following it, Raven mentioned that it led to a supermarket, with two small blood trails leading out into opposite directions.

"How can you tell there are trails? I can't see anything." She asked me.

"My super-human sense of smell. I can smell better than most dogs, AND can turn into them!" I said, grinning cheesily. She just rolled her eyes while I began to walk ahead. Suddenly, her arm flew across my stomach, cutting off my air supply momentarily.

"OWWW…" I whined, doubling over slightly.

She rolled her eyes again, and pointed in the general direction of the blood trails. "You see those trails?" She asked rhetorically. When I nodded, she continued in a steady voice, "Well, I guess those are actual trails from people before us. I doubt the guys in charge would make us THAT paranoid by adding those, so there are three explanations to those; Those are from people that fought in there and both got wounded, maybe one even died. That explains the cannon we heard. Two, someone in there is so strong that they mortally wounded two people, and killed another. Third, This place is a trap. There is some monster, or the food is poisoned. It would be the perfect ploy." While she took huge breaths, trying to breathe normally again, I nodded.

"Let's try and find a house or something to stay in, then." I suggested, motioning at the houses a half of a mile away. Raven simply nodded.

_A little time later…_

We made it to the neighborhood okay, no one was killed. We went into a quaint, two-story house. The paint outside was a pale gray, and there was two windows per floor. We agreed that it would be a temporary settlement, just for the night.

She used her telepathic powers to quietly pick the lock, and we walked in. Her cloak would form okay camouflage in the night. She locked the door behind us, and we explored upstairs. To my delight, there was a huge TV. Every other door was locked and jammed shut that not even Raven's powers could take down. "Ow…" I muttered quietly after slamming into the door and being flung back into the couch in the center of the room.

In terms of decoration, the room wasn't much. There was the 52"TV I mentioned earlier as well as the beige couch. There literally wasn't anything else, almost as if someone had begun to move in and lost interest halfway through. I noticed the room was getting cold. I took a peek outside, and said it was getting dark.

"It's good we both survived the first day," I said, trying to bring some light into this horrible situation.

"It's not good that 13 others didn't, "She replied pessimistically.

Suddenly, the TV came on, blaring some kind of "national anthem" or whatever. "Remember what they said about this?" Raven asked. When I didn't respond, she continued, "They're showing us who died and by order or series. Let's just see who our competition isn't anymore."

Mordecai, Series 1. Wow. I expected for him to last a lot longer.

Finn, Series 2. Jake, Series 2. Another Surprise. They seemed like a good duo.

Peter, Series 4. Lois, Series 4. Peter, I'm glad about. In the Titans Tower, I would occasionally watch Family Guy. He is one of the worst people to walk the planet. Lois, Raven and I personally killed.

Tails, Series 6. That is very, very terrible. He seemed like very cool and smart kid, and he was only EIGHT years old, for crying out loud! I was complaining at first about having to go since I'm only 15, but now I just feel like a jerk.

Trent, Series 7. Eesh. Raven mentioned how he died. Pretty bad.

Mike, Series 8. It also sucks he had to go. I was watching when it happened. It was only amplified by how he was in front of his girlfriend.

Rowley, Series 9. Greg, Series 9. Great. Now I feel like an even bigger jerk. They were only 13, and had to get killed. I watched them both die. A snap of the neck, and they were dead.

Amethyst, Series 11. Pearl, Series 11. I heard one of them speaking about having a kid they were watching over at their home, Stephen, I think, and how he would be devastated if they were to leave. It's so depressing.

Creeper, Series 12. Yeah, didn't know it, didn't like it, didn't care about it.

"So…" I said to Raven, who had unrolled the sleeping bag. "What now?" The music died off, leaving us in silence.

"Well, there's only one sleeping bag…" She trailed off, rolling her eyes while I grinned and wiggled my eyebrows. "Just get into the stupid bag with me." She spat, sliding into it. I chucked and slid in after her.

**DEATH LIST/PLACING**

**24th- Amethyst. Blown up by land mines, gem shattered.**

**23rd- Creeper. Blown itself up once it heard Amethyst's explosion.**

**22nd- Peter. Strangled to death by Mario, then had head repeatedly smashed into ground.**

**21st- Tails. Throat slit by Rigby.**

**20th- Trent. Stabbed through chest by Steve, then had his head messily severed.**

**19th- Jake. Stabbed trough eye and into brain by Pearl.**

**18th- Finn. Sliced through face by Pearl.**

**17th- Rowley. Neck snapped by Lois.**

**16th- Lois. Shot in the neck by Raven with a poisonous dart, then had her head smashed open by Beast Boy.**

**15th- Mike. Stabbed through neck by Greg.**

**14th- Greg. Neck snapped by Zoey.**

**13****th****- Pearl. Burned on her gem and burned elsewhere by Sonic.**

**12****th****- Mordecai. Shot in the chest with an arrow by Zoey.**

**So, Mordecai and Pearl are gone now! Comment and let me know who you would like to see survive to the end. Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	3. Day Two, Part one

REMAINING CONTESTANTS

Series 1- Rigby

Series 3- Gumball and Darwin

Series 5- Mario and Luigi

Series 6- Sonic

Series 7- Gwen

Series 8- Zoey

Series 10- Beast Boy and Raven

Series 12- Steve

**POV Gumball**

I finally got out of that school this morning. I was pretty lucky, actually. I hid out underneath the cornucopia and grabbed everything I could. Sure, it was only a box of pop-tarts and a 64-ounce Gatorade bottle, but still…

I didn't get any weapons, which sucked. I managed to make it out alive. Which is good!

Anyways, I made it out of the school. There was a small little neighborhood, the school, a park, anything you would see in a neighborhood. But the interesting thing was, there was a large, clean square in the ground right where something could fit. Something such as a supermarket.

I ran around the town, unfortunately losing my breath quickly. _Think of how sad everyone would be if you died. You and Darwin both made it out of the first day! Don't die now!_ The little voice in my head told me, encouraging me to run for another few minutes. I eventually stopped at the top of a large sinkhole. The drop must have been at least 60 feet, and there was a fire burning at the bottom. I sat down, trying to recount on yesterday's events.

"Okay, so the dudes left…" I said, thinking. "I know Me and Darwin. The Mario Bros. are both still here. And I know Beast Boy and Raven are still here…" Okay, so that knocks out the duos left. "Rigby, Steve, the Goth chick, the ginger chick, and… someone else…" I couldn't figure out who it was.

"You mean me?" I heard a voice wheeze.

I whirled around, and faces none other than Sonic the Hedgehog. He stood in his glory, with his red shoes,Sonic the Hedgehog 2 lunchbox, blue fur, burn marks and slices all over him…

Wait, burn marks? "Ehm, what's with your arm…" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh, that?" He scoffed. "Remember that one tall chick, Pearl? I'm the one who killed her. "He said wearily.

"I take it had to do with something hot?"

"Only a few 500 degree irons." He said, and we both chuckled. So maybe he wasn't going to kill me. "So…"

"You want an alliance? If I can find Darwin, he could be even more help." I suggested, offering him a pop tart.

"Sure for the alliance. I lost Tails, and I'm pretty depressed about it." He hung his head, and I heard his voice crack. "But, keep the pop tart. I don't really care for them." I shrugged and took a bite of it. Instantly, the taste of peanut butter flooded my mouth. "Gatorade, then" I offered.

"Let me see that…" he muttered. I handed it to him ,and he unscrewed the cap. I expected him to drink it, so I turned away, scanning for other tributes. I heard something that sounded suspiciously like 64 ounces of Gatorade being poured out of a bottle, so I whirled around. And there was Sonic, pouring out Gatorade into the parched grass below.

"DUDE! What are you doing?!" I screamed. "That's the only drink I ha-" cutting me off was a gloved hand flying over my mouth.

"Shut. Up." He hissed, and slowly removed his hand. "You've just alerted everyone in a half-mile radius of where we are."

"Okay, sorry, but WHY WOULD YOU POUR OUT MY DRINK?" I whispered, my voice slowly getting louder as I kept talking. Sonic narrowed his eyes.

"Because," he said steadily, "This Gatorade is crap. I found a bathhouse about five minutes back, and the water is safe."

"Oh."

I looked around, scanning the arena for enemies, when I saw Steve running. "Dude… "I said, slapping his burn lightly.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He complained loudly, luckily not alerting Steve of where we were.

"Dude, look." I pointed at Steve, as he ran up behind someone. A goldfish… Darwin! "Dude. Are the burns enough to keep you from running?" I asked quickly, hoisting myself up onto his back.

"I don't think…" He muttered through ragged breaths.

"THEN GO!" He sped off, me barely holding on to the back of his neck. He hissed, "Jump off, "and began to spin quickly.

_Oh crap,_ I thought, _I need to get off, NOW._I jumped, accidentally landing on a certain goldfish. He said, "OW, what-" Before I cut him off, trapping my hand over his mouth. I turned to the others, watching their fight. Sonic threw punch after punch at Steve, who flashed bright red after each hit. Sonic threw his axe and sword to the side, and began to smack Steve many times with said axe. Steve tried to punch back, and did hit the hedgehog in the ribcage a few times, but didn't do much. He eventually ran off, grabbing his sword in the process.

"Dangit, "Sonic heaved. "He got away."

"Uhm…" Darwin spoke up. I realized I was still on top of him. I quickly jumped off.

"Gah! Dude! Sorry!" I cried out, pouncing off of him.

"'Sall good." He muttered, brushing himself off. He looked at Sonic, confused. "Why's he here?" He asked, jamming a thumb in Sonic's direction.

"Well, "Sonic spoke up, "I've lost my district partner, and I'm pretty injured. I need an alliance."

"I'm already with him, and we're looking for you. So, you going to join?" I said.

Darwin nodded enthusiastically before picking a small pebble out of his shoes. "On one condition. I don't kill anyone. Sonic, you seem like a good fighter, so I think you and Gumball can keep us safe. I inwardly groaned loudly. Of course he wasn't going to kill anybody!

"Sure, "I sighed.

"Great!" Darwin exclaimed, holding up a small cooler. All I have in here is a sleeve of saltines and a small bag of trail mix! Do you guys have anything?"

"I have a pop tart and an empty bottle of Gatorade… "I muttered.

"I have the messy remains of a chili dog. "Sonic chuckled. We all laughed.

"Oh wait!" Darwin said again, holding up a small sheath. When we looked inside, there was a small kitchen knife. The stainless steel end could reflect sunlight if needed.

"Not bad, "Sonic mused. "Oh yeah, I saw a clean water source. Well, a lot of them. Follow me," He commanded, and we obediently followed. We probably walked for about 20 minutes in silence, before coming up behind some houses. They were all small, and lined up in a neat row. There was maybe a dozen on each side of the road.

"So, where is the water? In one of these houses?" I whispered.

Sonic shook his head and winced, as one of his burns scraped up against a tree. He motioned for us to follow him again, so we did. Quickly, we were in one of the house's backyards. After we stepped over the white picket fence, we sneaked behind a wall. "So, what's here?" Darwin questioned.

Sonic pointed at a thing jutting out of the wall. I looked closer, and I could see it was a faucet. "Sweet!" I said a little too loudly, prompting Darwin to punch my shoulder. "Heh, sorry."

He just rolled his eyes, while Sonic turned on the faucet. Then... yes! Water! Sonic quickly said, "Give me the Gatorade bottle." I handed it to him, and he stuck it under the faucet. After a few minutes, it was filled with cool, clear water. He twisted the orange cap back on, and hissed, "Okay, now let's go!"

Not a second after we stood up did we hear a familiar green superhero's voice. "Raven, "Beast Boy whined, "Why are we out here again? We'll just be safer staying inside with our weapons ready. Come oooonnnn-"

"Shut. Up." I heard Raven hiss. Crap, if they see us, we're dead. And plus, from Beast Boy's complaint, they both had weapons. "I can sense life forces easily. And I can tell that there is 4 alive people nearby. If we take at least one of them out, the rest may flee."

Sonic looked at Darwin and I with panic in his eyes. After a few seconds, I realized his fear. _Wait… FOUR people?_No sooner than I thought that did I hear an arrow whizzing in the air and a cry of pain from Raven. I looked up, and through Beast Boy's cries at Raven, did I see the red-headed girl, Zoey, leap by while laughing manically. She had a part of her shirt ripped off and wrapped around her left arm. I might be wrong due to the fact that her shirt was red, but, was there blood running down her arm? I glanced at Sonic, then Darwin, and we sneaked away, towards a large library.

**POV Raven**

"Raven? Raven, are you okay?!" Beast Boy annoyingly yelled in my ear.

I gritted my teeth and said, "Yes, Beast Boy. I am totally okay. There is an arrow going through my shoulder, and it is poking out the side. Don't I sound like this is perfect?"

"Uhhh…" He replied, scratching his head. I rolled my eyes and sighed, which turned into a cough, which turned into me hacking up some blood on the door. Suddenly, without warning, a small plastic can fell on Beast Boy's head with a loud _THUNK!_ "Ugh…"He muttered, clutching the spot in which he was hit. I snatched it with my good hand, ignoring the warm feeling of blood soaking my cloak, and opened it. Inside was a small roll of medical gauze and a large box of painkillers.

There was also a note that read, "You guys are the two most popular here. Try not to die, and you could be a powerhouse. –R." I sighed internally, and thought, _Survive three weeks with Beast Boy? _I looked over at him, he was still pretty woozy, almost looking as if he were high. _Good luck with that._

Robin was our mentor, the one who let us survive. He helped us train for this. We are probably the most qualified to make it home. There was only one hitch. I glanced at Beast Boy again. _Only one of us will make it home. _

**POV Luigi**

"Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap…" I muttered, running out of the hallway of the school. The Goth girl, I think her name was Gwen, was chasing after me with a maniacal expression. In her hand was a long spear, which looked like it could easily impale if given the right amount of force. In my protection, I had some brass knuckles. I ran, while thinking up a plan. _Okay, so we're going pretty fast on concrete. Maybe, if I could gain my footing, I could fight her with a jump and get rid of her sword…_

Okay. This could work. I whirled around and ran behind her, catching her off guard. She took a second to turn around, and I slammed into her ribcage with my knuckles. I heard a snap, so at least one rib was broken. I whirled her around and slammed her onto the ground. She tried to fight back by swinging her spear around me and slicing deep into my right side. I whimpered slightly, and used my left hand to hold everything in and kind of stop the blood. It didn't work. Blood poured out, leaving me dizzy almost immediately. Gwen saw an opportunity to get away, but couldn't hoist herself up. Me, a 160-pound grown man was sitting on top of her frail body. I threw a dizzy punch to her jaw, and through the ringing in my ears, I connected. With another snap, my guess would be her jaw was either dislocated or broken. Maybe both.

She grunted, and glared at me. Holy crap, she was a fighter. She started to do something weird with her mouth, and I could only choke out, "What the-", before I got a face full of blood, spit, and phlegm. I disgustedly wiped it off, and growled. I felt a feeling of determination and confidence that I'd never felt before well up inside of me, and I ripped her spear out of her hands. I hoisted myself up with a foot on her throat, not giving her an opportunity to get up, and raised the spear above her head. She went paler than before, and her eyes got wide. Between broken bones and lack of oxygen, she could only garble something I couldn't understand out. A small trickle of blood came from her mouth.

I could feel myself fading from blood loss. A small puddle of blood formed beneath me. "Ugh… "I muttered, "I'm… I'm sorry." I coughed, and brought the spear down on Gwen's head. She died immediately.

Everything suddenly became darker and darker, and I slumped down to the ground in a pool of my own blood. Before everything went completely black, I registered only one thing. I could see the vague shape of my brother running to me.

A cannon went off. And the world went dark.

**24th- Amethyst. Blown up by land mines, gem shattered.**

**23rd- Creeper. Blown itself up once it heard Amethyst's explosion.**

**22nd- Peter. Strangled to death by Mario, then had head repeatedly smashed into ground.**

**21st- Tails. Throat slit by Rigby.**

**20th- Trent. Stabbed through chest by Steve, then had his head messily severed.**

**19th- Jake. Stabbed trough eye and into brain by Pearl.**

**18th- Finn. Sliced through face by Pearl.**

**17th- Rowley. Neck snapped by Lois.**

**16th- Lois. Shot in the neck by Raven with a poisonous dart, then had her head smashed open by Beast Boy.**

**15th- Mike. Stabbed through neck by Greg.**

**14th- Greg. Neck snapped by Zoey.**

**13****th****- Pearl. Burned on her gem and burned elsewhere by Sonic.**

**12****th****- Mordecai. Shot in the chest with an arrow by Zoey.**

**11****th****-Gwen. Punches and had several bones broken by Luigi, then was stabbed in the head with a spear.**

**Ooh! Cliffhanger-ish ending! Luigi may or may not be screwed after killing Gwen (Sorry any Gwen fans). Raven is wounded, and stuck with a slightly delirious Beast Boy. And, if anyone cares, Steve is also mortally wounded. If there is anyone in particular you want to make it to the end, let me know in a review. Adios!**

…

…

**Also, constructive criticism is welcome.**


End file.
